


【莱艾】尽与未尽之事

by Hopeme



Series: Die Leiden des jungen Jäger [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: “我这一生，已尽之事太少，未尽之事良多。”
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: Die Leiden des jungen Jäger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【莱艾】尽与未尽之事

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向。是《Die Leiden des jungen Jäger》的衍生，需要阅读前文  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857878

1.  
贾碧让我写一本自传。

她说法尔科正在写，所以她希望能和我合写一本，那样我们俩的书的销量会轻而易举的超越法尔科的。我没答应她，但是我想，没错，我是该写点东西了。不是为了畅销被人们喜爱，只是我需要写下来记住。我想我将要写下这些名字，上帝祈祷我不会拼错：贝尔托特，玛律赛尔，阿尼，阿明，让，科尼，莎夏，三笠，尤米尔和希斯特利亚……然后，当然了，艾伦耶格尔。

艾伦。艾伦。艾伦耶格尔。

说来可笑，时至今日我依旧很害怕说出这个名字，然而把他写出来似乎没那么难。当我写下艾伦的名字，我脑子里浮现的全是年轻时候的艾伦，他挂在嘴边那愚蠢的梦想，抱怨训练排名不高，试图贿赂我套出怎么打败阿尼……艾伦年轻的时……

抱歉，请允许我修改我的说辞。是艾伦的少年时代。他死的时候依旧很年轻，上帝啊，为什么我觉得他死的时候已经有五十岁？阿明说的不错，你不能在年轻的时候做太多事情，这会让你觉得自己已经度过了漫长的一生。

跑题了。我想贾碧不会乐意和我写同一本自传的，如果给我选择写扉页的机会，我一定会写那句话，那句她不喜欢我这样说的话：

“我这一生，尽是可耻之事。”

2.  
在战争结束后，玛莱曾试图再推出一个荷洛斯式的英雄，他们考量再三最终选择了我。因为我对玛莱一直十分忠心，曾经继承过铠之巨人……何况我是最后站在艾伦面前的人。

于是很快我成为了一个家喻户晓的英雄式人物，教科书有写我的名字和生平，我的脸经常出现在新闻里，孩子们争相说着要成为我这样的英雄……直到不久前，政府决定改换新的国民形象，我的名声才渐渐淡下去。但如果你在街边随便问一个中年人对“莱纳”这个名字作何印象，他一定会下意识说：“是那个英雄莱纳吗？”

我并非想要夸耀我的名声，甚至可以说，我十分畏惧“英雄”这个名号。这听起来似乎十分自相矛盾，不过如果你了解我是一个什么样的人，或许就会明白这一切是为什么了。毫不夸张的说，贯穿我生命前二十年就是矛盾两个字：我的处境和我的信念矛盾，我面对的现实和我受到的教育矛盾……矛盾，一切都是矛盾。

而在此，我必须吐露一个在我心中埋藏了五十年的秘密，也就是我这矛盾的人生的基石，或许当你们明白了这一点，也就能明白为什么我的人生会陷入如此境地。

我是混血玛莱人。

我的母亲是彻头彻尾的艾尔迪亚人，我的父亲则是玛莱人。在那个玛莱和艾尔迪亚通婚会被送去乐园的年代——现在的学校还教什么是乐园吗？总之，在那个年代，这一件非常可怕的事情，我，我母亲的家族，我父亲的家族，统统会因为这件事受到灭顶之灾，所以我母亲叮嘱我永远不能说出这件事，我保守了这个秘密五十年，直到此刻。

在我身体中流淌的一半的血液属于玛莱，这是能让我生活安稳幸福的部分，而另一半是属于艾尔迪亚恶魔的血，这是我一生、我同胞一生担惊受怕的原因——而这两者混合在一起，造就了一个卑劣、高尚、自私、伟大的我。

我想，除了这先天的因素，我母亲的谎言对我的人生也产生了很大的影响——我母亲的谎言，玛莱的谎言，我为了前一个谎言献出了自己的童年，而为了后一个付出了整整一生。

作为我生父的那个男人，我母亲和他交往时隐瞒了作为艾尔迪亚人的身份。想想也是应当的，在当时那种教育下，玛莱人连靠近艾尔迪亚人都觉得恶心，更别提结婚生子。总之，某一天，我母亲的谎言被戳破了，我父亲惊恐又厌恶的离开了她——我小的时候，我母亲总喜欢抱着我说我父亲是一个怎样怎样温柔的好人，时至今日我也不知道这些话是真是假，即使在我后来作为家喻户晓的英雄扬名，他也从来没找过我。我对他，只有很多年前在一间肮脏的兵舍内逼仄的一眼。

如果我母亲的那些话只是来源于臆想，那倒没什么，她有癔症的毛病，在我小时候尤为明显，特别是我们俩独处的时候，随着我慢慢长大而好得多了。我记得后来某年阿尼曾和我闲聊——阿尼·莱恩哈特，那个有着雄狮一般勇气和金子一般心的女人，阿尼一直很心直口快，懒得装模作样，她从小便是这样。那天她和我说，莱纳，后来你在岛上犯病的样子，和你妈当年一模一样。

我当时说了什么？大概什么也没说，只是苦笑吧。阿尼说的不错，我在某些地方很像我母亲，讨好型人格，优柔寡断，自私，有时又偏偏心狠手辣。关于这一点，我后面会告诉你们。

说到哪儿了？哦，说到我的父亲。你可能不敢相信，我从来没恨过他。或者说，我不敢恨他。我恨我母亲，恨她是艾尔迪亚人；我恨弗力兹王，为什么不让他的帝国永远昌盛；我甚至恨过玛莱（在那个年代这是一项大罪），我恨玛莱为什么要这样对待艾尔迪亚人。可是唯独，我没恨过我的父亲。我和我母亲一样，我把对他的仇恨转移到了别的地方，转移给了别的东西，她转移给了命运和我，而我转移给了所有的这一切。

我从小到大，都是一个非常软弱的人。

我后来想过，如果我母亲说的是真的，他真的曾爱过她，是一个优秀的好人，那么这份爱仅仅是因为她是艾尔迪亚人就这么轻易的消失了吗？她体内所流淌的血，要比他亲身所认识、了解的她还要真实、还要重要吗？

即使是这样，我也没有资格评判我的父亲，因为我就是这样做的。

——我就是这样如出一辙地、把我所受到的痛苦发泄到艾伦和他的故乡的。

3.  
我的母亲告诉我——时至今日她的声音依然会在我的脑海中回荡，她说，因为我们是流着肮脏的血的艾尔迪亚人，所以才会被抛弃，要是可以成为玛莱人，就可以和那个人一起生活了……或许她的话不是说给我，而是说给她自己听，她一遍遍的重复，直到自己都相信的那一天。

这便是我人生中最重要的一个谎言之一，是我成为士兵、战士候补生、战士、甚至英雄的最初的一个起点。我的母亲告诉我，只要成为玛莱人，就能和父亲生活，就会有幸福的一天。

如果这世间真的有神，那我想神一定很喜欢玩弄我的命运！我十岁的时候最大的梦想是成为玛莱人，成为拯救世界的大英雄，然而这个名誉偏偏在我已经心灰意冷的二十五岁到来；我初到帕拉迪岛的那一天为了活下去而抛弃朋友，偏偏二十岁时多次差点扣下自杀的扳机……好像是在惩罚我一直在错误的时间追求错误的东西。

我人生中的另一大谎言——玛莱告诉我，我是流着恶魔之血的艾尔迪亚人，我需要为亲爱的祖国玛莱流血牺牲来洗刷我的祖先过去犯下的罪孽。这在今天看来是相当荒唐、幼稚的种族清洗谎言。然而无论现在看上去多么可笑的宣传，却是我当初坚信的一切。

我加入了玛莱的训练营，我们当时的长官是马加特，他骂我们是肮脏的猪猡，看他的照片很难想象吧？训练营是为了选出战士候补生，耐力、射击、格斗、头脑……还有思想考核。我小的时候不是个出色的孩子，耐力我比不过玛律赛尔，射击比不过贝尔托特，综合素质比不上波克……我是靠对着玛莱无与伦比的忠心才被选上的。

最可笑的一点，耐力好的玛律赛尔，射击好的贝尔托特，综合素质好的波克，他们都死了，或多或少都是因我而死的，活下来的是我这个一无所长的废物。

所以或许你们能明白为什么后来这一切令我这么痛苦，因为我知道我最为出众的就是对玛莱的忠心，然而那座岛的一切都在颠覆玛莱对我的教育——在那座岛生活着的不是什么蠢蠢欲动踏平世界的恶魔，而是普普通通生活着的人，就像艾伦的母亲。

当时吉克告诉我们，由于南方战场的结束以及帕拉迪计划，我们7个候补生中将有6个人继承巨人。其实所有人都心知肚明，包括我自己都明白如果一定有一个人会落选，那肯定会是我。

可最后落选的是波克，我继承了铠之巨人。

我那时是多么的开心啊！我才十岁便成为了战士，成为了荣誉玛莱人，我能想到的第一件事就是去找我的父亲。这件事我没告诉过母亲，即使是她去世那一天我也没告诉她我见过那个我称作父亲的男人。我那时原本打算等告诉父亲我已经是玛莱人，我们一家可以幸福的生活在一起后，再带着他去见母亲。然而从最初这就是错的，因为我不该去戳破母亲的谎言。

那便是我这一生唯一一次与父亲的见面。他说我想吊死他。

有句话说的好，盛极必衰，我后来回想起来，那便是预兆，预兆我的一生将急转而下，从此那些天真愚蠢的快乐再也不见踪影。

我来到帕拉迪的第一天，我的朋友玛律赛尔，鄂之巨人的战士，为了救我被无垢的巨人吃掉了。在不久之前他告诉我我之所以会被选上，是因为他不希望自己的弟弟波克只能活十三年，他向军方说了波克的坏话。

有时候我会恨我的朋友们，因为他们早早看出了我的信念多么不切实际，却始终不点破，让我自己体会美梦被戳碎的痛不欲生。也就是在那一天，我第一次清楚地意识到我是个多么懦弱且卑劣的人。

因为玛律赛尔救了我，我却逃跑了。

我逃跑了，落荒而逃，没有一丝犹豫。事后阿妮和我讲，那是她第一次在长跑中输给我。我依然能清晰地回想起所有的细节，玛律赛尔的惨叫，贝尔托特大喊我停下的声音，我恐惧的喘息……一切栩栩如生。

我为自己找过很多借口，比如当时我还没从父亲那些话的打击中缓过来……我甚至说过我是故意杀死玛律赛尔的，因为他羞辱了我。

然而现在，我必须说出事实，真相往往是简单的——真相就是：我害怕了。

在死亡迫近到鼻尖的那一刻，我害怕了。

我害怕自己年纪轻轻就会死掉，我害怕没法做拯救艾尔迪亚的英雄，我害怕辜负玛莱和母亲的期望。

艾伦，就像曾经的你一样，我害怕自己不能成为特别的人。

4.  
我后来听到一个很有趣的评价，他们说艾伦与我是一枚硬币的正反两面，即我在帕拉迪会成为艾伦，艾伦在玛莱会成为我。我不这样想，艾伦大概也不会，确实，我们曾很多次处在相同的处境，甚至不得不做了同样的事，但是我和艾伦是不同的人。艾伦是永远指着天空的人，他的理想不在尘世，而我只是需要一个安慰的故乡，为了我的故乡，我愿意付出一切。

艾伦后来喜欢说一句话，我认为就是这句话将他拖进了这样的命运里……不，不，我得换种说法，这是艾伦最讨厌的命运论，——这是艾伦一生的注解，是他的原初的动力：

“我生来就是这样的。”

艾伦曾经纠结于他是不是特别的那个人，是不是只是因为他是格里沙的儿子……后来他与自己和解了，他释然了，他只是生来如此，注定要为这些东西东西付出性命罢了。

但我仍然会想，如果在845年的春天，我没有毁掉玛利亚的墙，艾伦的母亲没有被巨人吃掉，是不是一切都会有所不同。

玛律赛尔被吃掉后我们逃了很远很远，阿尼用一种难以描述的眼光看我，她说，莱纳，莱纳啊。她摇了摇头，最后冷淡的说任务失败了，我们得马上回去。

我下意识拒绝了她，她满不在乎的瞥了我一眼，厌恶的说，当然了，你当然不能回去，你回去会立刻被剥夺继承权的，莱纳。

她最后两个念得格外用力，我猜她想说的不是莱纳，而是“懦夫”。

我心里那些最见不得光的念头被她搬上台面了，我这个虚伪、自私的人啊！我的大脑从未如此刻清醒好用，我立刻拿玛莱恐吓她，很可笑吧，玛莱是我这一生的悲剧之源，是我一生中最深的恐惧，然而我却拿它来恐吓和我同一处境的人们，用波克的说法，这是我的“看家本领”。即使是在十年后从帕拉迪回来，我深切地意识到玛莱多么的错误后，我依然下意识恐吓了另一个孩子。

阿尼在我说完立刻就爆发了，我很少看到她有情绪这么激动的时候，或者说应该是第一次，她大喊着那些反动的话将我一拳打倒在地，她揍我揍得很用力，我任她发泄，过了一会儿，我不知道哪来的力气用力抱住她大喊，你们需要玛律赛尔是吧？那从此我就是玛律赛尔，莱纳刚刚已经死了。

有时候我会想，在电视上夸夸其谈的“英雄”和坐在这儿写东西的人是谁，或者说，活在这具身躯里的究竟是玛律赛尔还是莱纳？

我曾向阿尼倾吐过，我记得她顿了一下，然后就去忙自己的事情了。她说，麻烦你不要自作多情，你充其量是个模仿玛律赛尔的赝品罢了，莱纳，你从头到尾都是莱纳。

我后来给艾伦写信，写了很多信，他一封也没回，只是在我讲到关于“莱纳和玛律赛尔”的事情的时候，他才终于写了封回信给我，一看就是他从别的什么地方撕下的纸片，潦草地写了几个字：

“玛律赛尔是谁？”

看到那几个字后我如释重负了。我一生都没感到自己的肩膀是如此轻松。艾伦他从没见过玛律赛尔，他不知道玛律赛尔是什么样的人，他只见过我，他只见过莱纳，那个在训练兵中扮演大哥的莱纳·布朗。对他来说这就是真相。对他来说莱纳就是这样的人。

像我这样软弱的人已经不能剥离扮演玛律赛尔的面具了，他粘的太过牢固，已经成为保护我的躯壳，所以对阿尼和皮克他们来说我永远是那个“模仿玛律赛尔的失败者”，然而在这世上还有人将那伟大与自私的全部看作莱纳，对他来说莱纳既是当年挺身而出的朋友，也是跪在地上求他宽恕的懦夫。

我进入墙内后在某个地图上都看不到的村里挖了三年树根，期间阿尼会变成巨人去王都搜查情报，都是很枯燥的生活，没什么好说的。只是后来贝尔托特最后提起的故事曾很频繁的出现在我的脑海里。说起来，这算得上我们的一桩罪孽，有个男人在墙破后巨人来到他的村子后，跨上马逃跑了，将孩子、妻子、家园统统抛在身后，在对我们忏悔完便自杀了。贝尔托特说，他觉得那个男人之所以要对我们剖白，是因为希望有什么人惩罚自己。

我直到七年后，在那间地下室看到艾伦后才明白贝尔托特的意思。彼时贝尔托特已经死去四年，为我而死，我是玛莱的战士副队长，功勋赫赫，已然成为活着的传奇。我见到艾伦的时候，他已经与十五岁截然不同了，我看到他的那一刻就明白了，他那双疲惫的战士的眼睛，被命运摔得破碎，正如此刻的我一样。

艾伦对我说得第一句话是：

“莱纳，你能回到故乡，真是太好了。”

我的一生，没有比那一刻更像审判的时刻了。我几乎能听到命运的法槌在我身后轰然作响，我几乎立刻就想跪下。我想说我是多么、多么地抱歉，多么、多么地讨厌自己，我愿意付出一切来弥补我犯下的罪。

然而我也暗暗高兴，因为我终于找到了告罪的忏悔之处。可艾伦看破了我的伎俩。

十五岁的艾伦·耶格尔愤怒地说，莱纳，我会尽我所能，让你死得有多惨能多惨。

然而十九岁的艾伦在那间逼仄的地下室故作惊讶地看着我，淡淡地说：“…原来我还说过这样的话吗？请忘记吧。”

——艾伦是故意的！他知道我永远也不可能忘掉他十五岁的幼稚话，因为他当时表现得有多么愤怒幼稚，就表示我对他造成的伤害有多么地深。他知道我无法忘掉，于是偏偏这样说，为了能刺伤我。他这一生中，没有一刻对我对他的故乡做出的事情释怀，只是因为他在那时即将犯下了同样的罪，他借着审判我的时刻审判自己，借着刺伤我的刃一同刺穿自己。

说起来，我对艾伦的故乡做了什么呢？

训练兵毕业后，在托洛斯特区的那一天，我们三人决定毁掉罗塞之墙。

我同期有一位名叫马可的士兵，他为人很和善，善于照顾他人。我之前说自己是一个心狠手辣的人，这话不是自嘲。我后来想我那继承自我母亲的癔症就是因为这件事而开始发病的。马可无意中听到了我们三人的谈话，我为了不暴露身份，让阿尼拿走他的立体机动装置，亲眼看他死在巨人的嘴里。

然后我杀死了那个巨人。因为我相信是它杀死的马可。

我从帕拉迪回来后，玛莱给我做了详细的身体评估，最后诊断我有点轻微的精神分裂，还给我开了点氯丙嗪。他们觉得这是很正常的，但又马不停蹄地一遍又一遍测试我的忠诚，测试我那无与伦比地、对玛莱的忠心啊！

现在有很多艾尔迪亚人喜欢说自己不是玛莱人，他们的祖国是帕拉迪的艾尔迪亚国，他们只是暂住大陆，终有一天会回到故乡。对我来说，我所受到的教育不是那么轻易能洗去的，我憎恶玛莱，天哪，我居然真的写出了这个词，我憎恶玛莱，因为它从没把我当做人对待过，可一方面我知道这只是历史的车轮在反复转动，我只是恰好转到了不利于自己的一面。何况若非如此，我也不会和贝尔托特他们一起去帕拉迪，更别提现在的一切了。

直到今天，当人们说起祖国和故乡，我脱口而出的依旧是“我亲爱的祖国玛莱与雷贝利欧”。

5.  
我这一生之中，没有哪怕一刻胆敢忘记贝尔托特死于玛利亚之战的那一天。

其实自从在艾伦面前暴露身份后我已经不能确定自己到底做什么事情了，我的癔症愈发严重，士兵和战士的双重身份彻底摧毁了我的脑袋，每当我回过神来都会看到贝尔托特阴沉着脸和我说，莱纳，拜托你，我不想死，拜托你不要再发病了。

我一直以为贝尔托特是个无比坚强的人，他一直在鼓励我，告诉我我们一定会返回故乡。可后来从艾伦的记忆里我才得知在他们让阿尔明吃掉贝尔托特的那一刻，他竟然荒唐地叫104的同期生去救他，那时我才知道，贝尔托特和我一样早都病入膏肓，只是因为我是个无法依靠的软弱的废物，所以他不得不表现的一切如常。

我们和吉克战士长以及皮克汇合的那天晚上，吉克出乎意料问了我很多问题。我不是指那些程序地必须要被询问的问题，而是明显出于他私人兴趣的问题，比如说：“艾伦有什么喜欢的东西吗？艾伦他会玩抛接球吗？”

我当时已经知道了艾伦是吉克的兄弟，但我没觉得那是什么大不了的事情，我想贝尔托特和皮克也是这样想的。毕竟他是吉克，吉克·耶格尔，大名鼎鼎的惊异之子，他甚至能对亲生父亲大义灭亲，何况只是个同父异母的弟弟呢？我们、包括玛莱，没人会怀疑他的忠诚。

后来皮克和我说，她是从那一天开始怀疑吉克的。吉克是个冷静到几近残忍的家伙，他有副完美的人皮，而那一天，当吉克对着艾伦说“总有一天我会救你出来的”的时候，她第一次感觉到自己窥视到了吉克那张面具下真实的血肉。

我曾经和贝尔托特和阿尼发誓，我会成为玛律赛尔，我会保护他们，然而最终我失败了，阿尼被囚禁在深不见底的地下，贝尔托特更是客死他乡——我带着拯救世界的梦想和同伴踏上这座岛，而离开的时候不但孤身一人，连同美梦都一同破碎。

我不再信任玛莱了，我知道它说的那些东西，用阿尼的话来讲，“不过是一坨狗屎”。但我什么也没做，我明知道玛莱是错误的，可我什么也没做，我是这样一个懦夫，我继续为她的帝国流血，继续让我的亲人深陷她编制的美梦。不，我其实做过一点事情。

我曾经恐吓过法尔科。

没错，就是这个词。恰如其分。在贾碧用一个手榴弹而救下八百名战士小队的夜晚。时至今日我依然感到很对不起法尔科，虽然我知道他很早的就原谅了我，但我在那晚我再一次深刻地认识到了自己是怎样一个虚伪的人。他向我吐露真心，我却在恐吓他，我用深植在所有艾尔迪亚人脑海中的可怕的玛莱的教育恐吓他，那些我深切体会是多么错误、恐怖、至今无法逃离释怀忘记的东西。我说法尔科，你是在亵渎九大巨人的继承权，你的父亲母亲，你的哥哥……你们一家都会成为巨人兵器。

法尔科被吓坏了，他理所当然的被吓坏了，他用那一套标准的玛莱教育的话回答我，正如我早就猜到那样。我恐吓他是因为我想拯救贾碧，我想法尔科代替贾碧继承我的巨人。

我想他替我的亲人而死，因为我没有勇气改变这一切。

6.  
在战争结束后，艾伦快要死掉的日子里，我听到了一些来自帕拉迪的流言蜚语，他们说艾伦罹患一种恶性肿瘤，癌症……甚至有人说是诅咒。

我那时已经有好几年没见过他了，但我一直给他写信，虽然他从没回过。后来我决定去一趟帕拉迪岛。那是我这一生第三次踏上那座岛，此后还将有一次，最后一次，我来参加艾伦的葬礼。

让来港口接的我，他抽着卷烟上下打量我一番，最后带着点讽刺的笑意说：“你胖了不少，莱纳。”

我自嘲地点了点头，我那些年深陷自杀自责的阴影，消瘦得可怕，如今已经好上了很多。让给了我张通行证，说，我就不带你去了，就在曾经我们训练的驻地旁边——你还没忘记怎么走吧？

我怎么能忘记？我怎么胆敢忘记？

于是最终我沉默地接过让递来的通行证，暌违多年地走在帕拉迪的路上。艾伦的病院离驻地很近，几乎就是紧挨着，我路过时还能听到士兵热血的口号声，那句该死的口号，“我愿为艾尔迪亚献出心脏。”

我向护士说明了来意，她的目光在我的通行证和我本人之间来回移动，最后她耸了耸肩说：“耶格尔先生在楼下散心，你直接去就好。”

我见到艾伦的时候，他坐在病院的花园里，在和煦的春风里有一下没一下地打盹，看上去是那么平和。我几乎要认不出他来，他以往那总是愤怒地蹙起的眉毛轻柔的舒展。看上去年轻得过头。

艾伦远远地、远远地瞥见了我，轻声喊了一句：“莱纳。”

我压下转身逃跑的冲动，慢慢地挪到他面前。直到我走近我才发现他的不对劲，他那苍白憔悴的身体上腹部竟然隆起一个浑圆的弧度，我咽了口唾沫，种种猜想在我脑海中氤氲，我干涩地说：“…真的是肿瘤吗？”

艾伦眨了眨眼，平静地说：“我怀孕了。”

我被这句话惊得一动不动，在长达五分钟的时间里我都做不出任何反应，只是跌坐到了长椅上，不断地摇头，用双手捂住脸颊，呢喃的向上帝祈祷……其实在他说出那句话的时候我就猜出到底是怎么一回事了，我曾继承过始祖尤米尔的铠之巨人，我是最后站在艾伦面前的人，我知道这是怎么一回事，只是我从来不愿意面对。

艾伦盯着我，过了一会儿像是厌倦了一般淡淡地说，“是尤米尔，她想出生。”

之后阿尔明自嘲地和我说，他为了得到艾伦这句话被他折磨了好几个月，而艾伦在见面的五分钟就告诉了我实情。他言语之外的意思我不敢苟同，我和吉克不一样，无论艾伦怎么说，吉克是和他流着相同的血的兄弟；我和阿尔明也不一样，阿尔明是和他从小长大的最亲密的朋友，他们曾分享同一个伟大闪光的梦想，愿意把自己死后的灵魂接在对方身上活。

如果一定要为我和艾伦下一个定义，那我想，艾伦是我的共犯，我们在这世间犯下了同为屠杀的罪。而在那项罪名之上，我们都有着光鲜亮丽的大义，都取得了世人的谅解，我们的名字都将在往后的历史中闪闪发光——但在那血迹斑斑的罪名之下，我们余生都在被自己的良心审判，我们是彼此唯一的共犯与互述衷肠的囚徒。 

之后的事情我已经记不太清了，艾伦似乎和我说了很多，似乎又一句没讲，等我再次回神，已经是艾伦的葬礼了。全世界的重要人物都出席了，他的死亡意味着一个时代的落幕，而借他躯壳出生的那个孩子，将拉起一个崭新的帷幕。

阿尔明在艾伦的葬礼上献花，他的副官抱着那个刚出生不久的孩子站在他不远处。金发的男人这一生的神情也没有此刻肃穆惨白，他站在我之前，将花束放在艾伦的交握的手上，在阿明俯身的那一刻，我听到他轻声地说——那句话我至今无法忘怀，他说：

“艾伦，你若是可以被看一眼天空和大海这样简单的事情给满足，该有多好。”

7．  
艾伦公诸于世的死因是“任期结束的自然死亡”，真实的原因和那个孩子都是最高级别的机密。也就是艾伦死后，玛莱认为应该开展重振国民计划，挑选了我作为玛莱的英雄。我被推到摄像机和闪光灯前，成为世人皆知的“英雄莱纳”。

艾伦死去的十五年后，贾碧和法尔科结婚了。婚礼的前一天夜里，贾碧对我说，他们打算搬到帕拉迪。

“雷贝利欧是我永远的故乡。”她说，“但我不希望她成为我孩子们的故乡。”

贾碧拥抱了我，我那时才后知后觉的意识到她已经有二十八岁，长得很高。我们家族的人都很高。她到我的肩膀那么高，留着披肩的黑色长发，有那么一瞬间，在那女性化的面容下，我悚然地以为这是艾伦的亡魂前来见我。

如果艾伦还活着，把他应该也有四十岁了。我无法把艾伦这样的人和四十岁联系到一起——他有那种面容，在他很年轻，在我第一次见他的时候就意识到的、那种已然初露端倪的注定要英年早逝的面容。

贾碧他们走后我的房子空了下来，阿尼在她父亲死后就悄无声息的失踪了，皮克走得更早…但我知道她们终有一天会回来的，就像贾碧他们有一天也会回来的——我们这些生在雷贝利欧的人们，在生命的最后一刻，只要还活着，只要还有一点力气，哪怕爬都会爬回故乡。

我四十五岁整的那一年，阿尔明出乎意料地来大陆探望我。

他带来一个孩子，穿着白色裙子的小女孩儿，羞涩地躲在他身后，阿明摸摸她的头，抬头微笑着对我说：“好久不见了，莱纳。”

阿尔明看上去倒还很年轻，他是不会变老的那类人，而他的心则苍老得多，在他还很年轻的时候他的心就老去了，他的生命立足于一捧燃烧的火焰，一个愿景，一个嘱托，他是旧时代的幽灵。

“好久不见，阿明。”我客气的说。

我让住在隔壁的小女孩儿过来陪尤米尔在花园玩，我和阿尔明坐在庭院的长廊上看着她们。我和阿明已经很久没见面了，有十五年，我已经很久没听过他的消息，只知道他不久前办了退职手续。

“…我听说你不在军部工作了？”我试探地开口。

阿尔明后知后觉地应了一声，“是啊，我现在只是个平民了，大英雄。”

我摇了摇头，自嘲地说，“别开我的玩笑了，阿尔明……那你之后打算怎么办？”

“我想带她四处走走。”阿尔明说，“十五年了，他们终于确定她不会再把巨人之力带回来了，我们自由了。”

我听到他最后那句话不自觉打了个寒颤，十五年了，听到这个词依然会让我心脏猛地收缩。我眨了眨眼，缓慢地说：

“…阿尔明，我记得很多年前你在葬礼上说过：‘艾伦，要是你可以被看一眼天空和大海这么简单的事情给满足该有多好’，是这句话吧。”

阿尔明愣了一下，然后漫不经心地盯着地上排列成行的蚂蚁道：“…我很久没听到艾伦的名字了，莱纳，你还没走出来吗？”

我直直地盯着他，他不看我，我们谁都没说话，像一场无言的较量。良久，我叹了口气：

“上帝啊，阿尔明。”我苦笑道，“你骗不了我的。”

阿尔突然抬头盯着我，过了一会儿，他冷冷的说：

“艾伦就是个无可救药、不切实际的混蛋。”他的声音里像一股绷紧的绳，“他的眼睛就没往地下看过哪怕一秒，他要的自由根本不存在这个世界——而他偏偏不愿意停下。”

“……”

我偏过目光，花园里尤米尔正开心的大笑，她举着一朵鲜花，像只小鹿一样灵活地蹦蹦跳跳。我看着她，最后半阖上眼，感到一阵铺天盖地席卷而来的疲惫感：

“阿尔明。”我的声音听起来像一阵缥缈的烟，“艾伦的自由不就在这儿么。”

阿尔明一瞬间睁大了眼睛。他刚刚那副讥诮又漫不经心的面具被打的粉碎，他一拳砸向长廊的木质地板，沉闷的回声余音回响良久。他低下头，散落下的金发让我看不清他的神情：

“可这值得吗？”阿尔明的声音听起来有些暗哑，“韩吉后来和我说，如果不是因为这个，吉克能让他大概再活个十年。”

“你和艾伦一直是最亲密的。”我说。“阿明，你早就知道的。”

阿尔明嗤笑了一声，“我早知道？你竟然和艾伦说了同样的话。”他微笑地说“莱纳，如果这世上存在来生的话，我一定会衷心地祈祷你不会再遇见艾伦。”

“你也觉得他毁了我？”

“何止是毁掉啊。”阿明叹息地对我说，“他重塑了你，并且成为你后半生阴魂不散的亡灵。莱纳，你一生都走不出来了。”

阿尔明站起来，“我不会再来见你了，莱纳，”他说。“我不想再见到艾伦的影子，感谢上帝，她越是长大，越是会忘记过去两千年的事情，她已经忘记艾伦了。”阿尔明看上去分外平静。“现在只需要我也忘记他。”

阿尔明朝尤米尔挥了挥手，她便恋恋不舍地走到了他的身旁。我送他们到门口，阿尔明最后朝我点头示意，便毫不留恋地大步离开了，尤米尔握着他的手不住地回头看我，突然，她挣开了他的手，飞快地跑回来拥抱了我一下，我下意识地蹲下来，意外听到她匆匆地贴着我的耳朵说：

“很高兴能再看到你，莱纳！”

我站在原地，一直注视他们的身影消失在地平线后。

我曾猜测阿尔明或许也有那么一秒钟后悔过，如同我后悔毁掉了玛利亚的墙——后悔于给艾伦看了那本书，和他分享了那个理想。如果没有这些，或许艾伦就不会走到今天的地步。

但我想最后他肯定也和我得出了同样的结论——无论这一切是否发生，艾伦生来就是这样的。我们只能影响他，却无法改变他。

我一个人孤独的在玛莱住了十五年，之后贾碧遇上了一场凶险的疾病，是她年少时战士生涯留下的后遗症，几乎要了她的命。她在帕拉迪的医院里，紧紧攥着法尔科的手，吊着最后一口气说：

“…我要回家，法尔科。”

法尔科连夜带她坐上回雷贝利欧的飞机，我托军部的朋友找了最好的医生，感谢玛莱，那个时候英雄莱纳的名字还仍然好用。贾碧一下飞机就被送到医院抢救，手术超过十二个小时，一直到最后才脱离危险。然而她醒来睁开眼后，便指挥法尔科拉开窗帘，她努力偏着头看着窗外，向我艰难地微笑着说出了连日来的第一句话，就和她十二岁那年从中东返程的火车上跳下来所说的一样：

“我活着回来了…我最爱的故乡雷贝利欧啊。”

她和法尔科决定留在玛莱，他们的孩子则想继续在帕拉迪生活。也就是在贾碧住院的恢复期里，她说想和我一起写一本自传，她一直是个闲不下来的孩子。我没答应她，但我自艾伦死后久违的重新开始写，并不是很难，很多事情当初我都给艾伦写过，如今不过是再复述一遍，写得再简略一些，而写出来没我想的那么难。

我这一生，已尽之事太少，未尽之事良多。

在写这些东西的时候，我突然想起了一些往事，关于很多年前我最后一次去见艾伦时的记忆。艾伦确实对我说了很多话，他说起我毁掉的玛利亚和罗塞的墙，还有他在玛莱和雷贝利欧的屠杀，他说很多年前在雷贝利欧的地下室我曾求他宽恕，而如今他也要向我忏悔，他对于曾对我的故乡，他不得不杀掉的那些人所做出的一切感到很抱歉，他一直在被自己的良心所折磨，至少在最后，他很高兴能再见我一面。

在那阵和煦的春风里，艾伦真心实意地微笑地看着我，就像我们十五岁曾有过的心照不宣的笑容，他的声音轻得消散在风里：

“莱纳……活下去，然后忘记我。”

END


End file.
